habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Sites that can help
Most people come to HabitRPG with goals and habits that they've learned elsewhere. While we come to the game to practice good habits, we can also share the thoughtful resources that inspire us. This page lists sites that players have found useful in applying productivity and goal-oriented methodologies to HabitRPG. Sites Focused on Productivity General Productivity ; A year of productivity : Full of quick and interesting reads. This section focuses on time-hacks. ; : A reddit about living a more productive and successful life, eventually meeting your life goals. ; Time Management Ninja : A site that writes articles on organization and wasting less time. 'Full ' : This smart phone app allows you to keep track of habits on a monthly basis, showing you progress charts and historical data to illustrate which tasks you're excelling at and which need more improvement. ; The Pomodoro Technique : A productivity technique designed to help you to focus and manage time by dividing work sessions into 25 minute focus periods ("pomodoros") mixed with 5 minute breaks. Using the technique also allows you to more easily guage how long a task takes by determining how many pomodoros it takes to complete. : Art/Writing ; Motivation : An article on motivation for art students. ; Writing Inspiration : A tumblr devoted to giving writers inspiration with quotes and prompts. Life Hacks "Life hacking" refers to any productivity trick, shortcut, skill, or novelty method to increase productivity and efficiency, in all walks of life. - Wikipedia ; Lifehacker : A site that is a constant source of new life-hacks, and includes an actively commenting community of lifehackers; can be really valuable in getting things done. It's quite worthwhile to search for articles on goals most people struggle with, such as money, cooking, exercise, organizing, etc. ; Mashgeek : Another lifehacking repository. ; Lifehackable : A tumblr devoted to quick image-based life-hacks. Self Improvement ; Zen Habits : This focuses on simplifying life, rather than just trying to do more. Great information on breaking habits and addictions. ; The Happiness Project : A blog set up by Gretchen Rubin to test popular ideas and scientific research on how to be happier. There's also a section specifically on Habits. ; RealSimple : This magazine is full of household, career, and lifestyle instruction for busy people. While the articles are often more focused on women's projects, the writing style is straightforward, and the recipe page is notably useful. 'Give it 100 ' : An accountability app based around a simple idea: pick something you'd like to learn to do, film yourself practicing it every day for 100 days, and you can learn to do anything. ; SuperBetter : Similar to HabitRPG in style. Uses quests and bosses to help users overcome specific issues. Preset tasks only. ; : A reddit about motivation and how to get motivated. ; : A reddit for those who have trouble starting their study. ; : A reddit about discipline and how to achieve it. Sites that Help with Common Goals Finance ; Get Rich Slowly : This is a money blog, with lots of guest articles on topics like cheap healthy eating. ; The Simple Dollar : A money site for people learning to budget and bargain hunt. ; MoneySavingExpert : The specific information on this site deals with UK companies and law, but the personal financial and budgeting advice is widely applicable. ; : A reddit about personal finance. ; : A reddit about living a frugal life. Life Long Learning ; VlogBrothers : Learning something new pops up a lot in challenges and habits. You can take a YouTube break, learn something new, and generally come away energized and ready to do something awesome. ; : A reddit for sharing knowledge about a topic that often can be surprising. ; : A reddit about questions to science and scientists answering them. ; Khan Academy : A website where you can learn math, science, computer science, and other topics through videos and practice games. ; Duolingo : A website where you can learn another language for free. Languages you can learn include English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, and Italian. ; Coursera : A website partnered with numerous colleges and universities offering free online courses. ; Open 2 Study : Another website partnered with Australian universities offering free online courses in a variety of topics. Fitness ; : A reddit about losing weight and keeping it off. ; : A reddit about gaining weight and muscle. ; : A reddit about fitness. ; : A reddit about fitness for women, since /r/fitness can sometimes be a little misogynistic. ; one hundred pushups : And sister sites. Gives a training program to help you work up to being able to do 100 pushups. ; nerdfitness.com : Gives a gamer/nerdy take on fitness training and paleo diet. ; Fitocracy : Applies gamification directly to fitness programs. ; Loseit.com : A website and smartphone app for calorie and fitness tracking. Fashion Improvement ; : A reddit for males wanting to improve their sense of fashion ; : A reddit for females wanting to improve their sense of fashion Cleaning & Organizing ; Flylady : A cleaning site useful for creating order from an overwhelming mess. The habit building used here can be fascinating; it's a great demonstration of how to adopt a lot of new habits quickly enough to see progress. ; UfYH : A tumblr blog focused on creating productivity and happiness through a clean workspace. Warning: the site contains liberal use of curse words. Cooking ; Real Simple Recipes : Real Simple is a modern housekeeping magazine, with a useful and expansive recipe collection, and regular articles on saving time in the kitchen, and on cutting back on calories, costs, and keeping cooking interesting. Articles ; The Atlantic - There's more to life than being happy : This article provides an introduction to Viktor Frankl, and logotherapy, which is meant to help people overcome depression and achieve well-being by finding their unique meaning in life. ; LiveScience - Mind limit : It's worth considering how much we can keep in mind at once, without getting overwhelmed. To summarize, your actual working memory can probably handle three or four items, although this can be improved with training. Improving working memory seems to reduce impulsiveness and so help willpower; see also ; Mindsparkle - Reduce Impulsivity with Working Memory Training. ; Forbes - Why multitasking doesn't work : Why multitasking doesn't work. ; Buffer - 10 scientifically proven ways to make yourself happier : This is a good, fact-based shortlist of habits that are effective enough to justify a spot on your list, often with information about how much you need to get results (e.g. 100 hours of volunteering each year). ; The Atlantic - How Olympians Stay Motivated : Mindfulness, self-talk, and an obscure chunk of the brain help elite athletes get through the training grind. Other insights mentioned but not focused on in the article: They cite having day to day contact with a few very supportive people. They make heavy use of habits and routines. They specifically schedule in time for meals. They know what motivates them. ; Make failure a stepping stone and conduct a postmortem on budget failures : This pair of articles from Simple Dollar and LifeHacker discuss the completely normal situation of failing at a goal (specifically budgeting), how to handle it effectively, and how prevent it from turning into an unhealthy spiral of failed goals. ; The Art of Manliness - The Power of Habit : An in-depth article describing how to use the Habit Loop (Cue-Routine-Reward) to change bad habits or develop new good habits. Category:Content Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Methodologies Category:Websites